Video Game Swordsman
is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. It was released on May 4, 2018. The film is directed by Bryan Andrews, who had created Nickelodeon's Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and Gatopardos the Cheetah. Plot Summary The film follows a 19-years-old swordsman named Toby, who loves to rescue his love interest, Princess Betty from the cave. But, he have to be more heroic before the adventure begins. Toby gets a medal from Soldier's Duty to become a new hero. With his help of his sidekick, Bruno the Sailor, who wants to find him from running away from the game. Toby meets a new friend is a little girl mouse named Nibbles in Cheesy Rush. So, they must work together to prepare the go-kart race. Bruno is teaming up with a heroine named Sergeant Angelica to enter the same world, where Toby have landed. Full Plot /Transcript (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Cast Main *Lucas Till as Toby the Swordsman, a 19-years-old courageous swordsman. He is the hero of The Legend of Betty. Toby is the main protagonist of the film. *Jonah Hill as Bruno the Sailor, an Italian-accented sailor of The Legend of Betty. He is Toby's sidekick from the island. *Anna Kendrick as Nibbles Mouse, a rodent racer of Cheesy Rush. She is Toby's best friend. *Scarlett Johansson as Sergeant Angelica, a heroine of Soldier's Duty. She is Bruno's love interest. *Oscar Isaac as King Kitty/Danger Cat, a villainous feline ruler of Cheesy Rush. He turns himself into a feline racer, while fighting with Nibbles. King Kitty is the main antagonist of the film. *Mark Hamill as Cracker Jack, an anthropomorphic dimwitted cracker. He is King Kitty's henchman. *Kristen Wiig as Jessica Cat, one of the racers in Cheesy Rush who antagonizes Nibbles. *Bill Hader as Mayor Cliff, the mayor in The Legend Of Betty. *Linda Cardellini as Princess Betty, the princess in The Legend of Betty. She is Toby's love interest. *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Barker, a man who works at the arcade. *Bobby Moynihan as Chuckie, a dimwitted soldier from Soldier's Duty who meets Toby at Root Beer Hound's Tavern. *Brad Garrett as General Hunter, the general of Soldier's Duty. Supporting Cameos Production Development Writing Pre-Production Casting Animation The animation of the film is outsourced to Sunwoo Entertainment, Yowza! Animation and Rough Draft Studios. Also, it was made by two hand-drawn animation softwares, Pencil 2D and Toon Boom Animation. Trailers /Trailers Music Score is composed by Heitor Pereira. Songs Soundtrack Track Listing Release The film is premiered on March 16, 2018 in the California Animation Film Festival and released on May 4, 2018 in the theaters. Rating is rated PG for some rude humor, thematic elements and mild action. Reception received mixed reviews from critics, they praised for excellent hand-drawn animation, amazing voice talents, funny moments, video game references, great soundtrack and story, but criticizing for its similarities to Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery Posters Official Artwork IMG_20180225_1323377_rewind.jpg|Toby the Swordsman Toby the Swordsman and Friends.png|Toby the Swordsman, Nibbles Mouse, Bruno the Sailor and Sergeant Angelica Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Walt Disney Pictures' Wreck-It Ralph. **Unlike Wreck-It Ralph, the main character who wants to be more heroic. *This film would be Warner Animation Group's first animated film by using hand-drawn animation, while its previous films used CGI animation. *There are the characters in the film: **Toby the Swordsman's design resembles Link from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda. ***Toby is wearing a teal Phrygian cap, a white shirt, a teal tunic, brown fingerless gloves, white pants and brown long boots, which are similar to Link's clothes. **Bruno the Sailor's design resembles Linebeck from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. **Nibbles Mouse's design resembles Sniffles the Mouse from Looney Tunes and Tanya Mousekewitz from Universal Pictures' An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. **Sergeant Angelica's design resembles Zero Suit Samus from Nintendo's Metroid: Other M and Sam from Marathon Media's Totally Spies. **King Kitty/Danger Cat's design resembles **Cracker Jack's design resembles **Jessica Cat's design resembles **Mayor Cliff's design resembles **Princess Betty's design resembles **Mr. Barker's design resembles **Chuckie's design resembles **General Hunter's design resembles *There are the voice talents in the film: **Toby the Swordsman's voice is based on Tripp's voice from Paramount Pictures' Monster Trucks. **Bruno the Sailor's voice is based on Carl's voice from Sony's Sausage Party. **Nibbles Mouse's voice is based on Poppy's voice from DreamWorks Animation's Trolls. **Sergeant Angelica's voice is based on Ash's voice from Universal Pictures' Sing. *There are the cameos in the film: **'Super Mario Bros.': Mario, Luigi and Bowser **'Sonic the Hedgehog': Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman and Knuckles **'Pac-Man': Pac-Man, Clyde, Inky, Blinky and Pinky **'Mega Man': Mega Man, Rush and Proto Man **'Duck Hunt': Duck Hunt Dog and Ducks **'Speedy Blue Dog': Speedy Blue Dog **'Wooden Man': Wooden Man **'Collin the Speedy Boy' - Collin, Bryte and Flappy **'Q*bert': Q*bert **'Star Fox': Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi **'Rayman': Rayman **'Final Fantasy': Cloud Strife **'Pokemon': Pikachu **'The Legend of Zelda': Link (mentioned) and Triforce **'Kirby': Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dee and Meta Knight **'Space Invaders': UFO, Aliens and Spaceship (appear on arcade cabinet and picture frames) **'Dig Dug': Dig Dug **'Metal Gear': Exclamation Point **'Root Beer Hound's Tavern': Root Beer Hound **'Earthworm Jim': Earthworm Jim (appears on arcade cabinet and picture frame) **'Minecraft': Steve, Creeper, Cow, Pig, Wolf and Chicken **'Street Fighter': Ryu, Ken, Zangief, M. Bison, Chun Li and Guile **'Dance Dance Revolution': Female Dancer **'Metroid': Samus (mentioned) **'Pong': Paddles and Ball **'Rally X': Arcade machine **'Galaga': Arcade machine **'Ms. Pac-Man': Ms. Pac-Man **'Teenage Soldiers': Auggie (appears on picture frame) **'Fire Emblem': Marth, Ike, Chorm, Avatar, Lucina and Roy **'Frogger': Frog **'Tetris': Blocks **'Chrono Trigger': Chrono (mentioned) **'F-Zero': Captain Falcon (appears on picture frame) **'Excitebike': Arcade machine **'Double Dragon': Arcade machine **'Mappy': Mappy and the Meowkies **'Copper the Lion': Copper the Lion, Baxter the Lion **'Calamity the Swordsman Husky': Calamity the Swordsman Husky (mentioned) **'Squawker the Parrot': Squawker the Parrot, King Crow, Flappy the Duck, Susie the Parrot, Emma the German Shepherd, Panther Knight and Emperor Hawk (appear on picture frames) **'Stretchy the Silly Dachshund': Stretchy, Meatball, Sophie and Yo-Yo